


Green Light

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ronan sees an opportunity for a race. Gansey wishes this were not the case.





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Beg" for any fandom

Gansey knew they should have taken the Pig.

“Ronan,” he said as the knife-edges of Ronan’s mouth turned up.

“ _Ronan,_ ” he said again as Ronan shut off the air-conditioning, as he revved the BMW’s engine and gave the driver of the coupe stopped beside them at the light a long, wicked look.

Gansey sighed, bracing himself.

“I don’t suppose it would be any use to beg,” he said.

“You can if it’ll make you feel better,” Ronan said, his voice betraying none of the gasoline sliding through his muscles, starving for a spark. “Not gonna hear you in a second, though.”

With that the light turned green, and Gansey’s reply was whipped out the passenger-side window.


End file.
